


the seven year goal

by eg1701



Series: Lucy Weasley-Wood [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Head Boys & Head Girls, Just molly and lucy roasting each other mainly, M/M, Mentions of Gryffindor level partying, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 08:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701
Summary: When her seventh year school letter arrives, Lucy makes Molly open it.





	the seven year goal

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all, the amount of love and enjoyment people have been commenting about this series is literally overwhelming. i am so amazed that you all read and enjoy and then comment on this. i hope you enjoy this next installment. your comments motivated me to write.
> 
> i go back to school in a few days so idk if uploading will be as frequent, but writing this is very cathartic for me so we'll see!
> 
> know that i see and make note of all your requests/desires or whatever and i will get to them at some point, but this series is very non linear so we'll see when that actually happens.

When Lucy’s seventh year Hogwarts letter arrived, she set it on the counter and did not open it. No one else was home and there was no way she was going to find out if she had made Head Girl without someone else there who she could make open it for her. Instead, her letter sat on the kitchen counter, and Lucy sat herself down at the table and stared at her Potions book. She meant to do her homework, she had a long essay to write before school started, but she couldn’t make herself read the words, and all she did was skim the same few sentences over and over again.  


“Luce?” Molly called, followed by the closing of the front door, “Are you home?”  


“Thank Merlin. I’m in the kitchen. Come open my letter from school.”  


Molly came into the kitchen and looked at the letter, “Is it being punished? Why is it under your textbooks?”  


“So I wouldn’t peek.” Lucy shut her book, set her quill on top and hopped up, joining 

Molly at the counter, “I didn’t want to open with by myself.”  


Molly picked up the letter and held it up, “Shall I? Or do you want to wait till everyone’s home.”  


“You do it,” Lucy said, covering her face with her hands. Just let me know one way or the other.”  


Molly laughed, “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”  


Lucy heard the ripping of paper, heard her sister shuffling through everything, and then felt her sister take her hand and press something hard and metal into it.  


“See?” Molly tossed the rest of the letter back onto the counter, “Told you.”  


Lucy only half heard her. The pin felt strange in her hand. It seemed that she had worked so hard for this, and now she had it and she wasn’t sure what to do with it.  


“Quit starring,” Molly said, “Pin the thing on and let’s go pester dad at work.”  


“He doesn’t like it,” Lucy replied over her shoulder as she headed to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection and tried to decide which side the pin would look better on, “He says we shouldn’t abuse our direct Floo Network line.”  


“Yeah I know that,” Molly replied, “But we haven’t done it in ages and don’t you think he wants to know? There’s been lots of prefects in the family but you’re the first Head Girl. Dad and Uncle Bill and Teddy were all Head Boy after all.”  


“I guess,” Lucy frowned and decided she’d pin it on her left side.  


“Oh come on,” Molly leaned against the door frame, “Let’s go tell him. Remember when I made Quidditch captain? We didn’t even hesitate to pester dad at the practice.”  


“Good point,” Lucy nodded and wiped an imaginary smudge off her badge, “Let’s go.”  


***  


Percy had a fireplace just outside of his office which is what Molly and Lucy stumbled out of. Lucy brushed ash off of her shoulder while Molly shook her head, getting ash all over the floor.  


“I still prefer brooms,” Molly said, glancing around.  


Percy’s office wasn’t the largest office in the Ministry, but it was bigger than the offices he used to have, and this one was all his own. He’d been very proud of the fact that he didn’t have to share. The door had a plaque that said “Department of Magical Transportation, Head Office” which shone as if Percy polished it every morning.  


Lucy thought he probably did.  


“Think he’s in?” Molly asked, pushing the door open. Percy usually left the door open when he was, so he was either very busy or not here.  


Molly stuck her head in, “He’s not. Let’s wait for him. Probably in a meeting.”  


The office had minimal decoration. There was a plant in the windowsill that was swaying slightly in the sun. It’s leaves curled around each other, and Lucy knew Professor Longbottom would have been disappointed that she couldn't recognize it on sight.  


Molly flung herself down in Percy’s chair and Lucy stayed standing.  


“Look at this picture,” she said, holding up a frame, “It’s little baby Lucy.”  


Lucy chuckled and took the photo. In it she saw herself as a baby in Oliver’s arms. Molly was balanced on Percy’s hip, but looked like she’d rather be anywhere else. The family, for the most part, was smiling for the camera, and Oliver made Lucy wave even though Lucy thought that she might have been asleep when the photo was taken.  


There was another photo of Oliver on the desk, one of the kind that the team gave out to fans autographed by a team member, only this one was made out “Perce” and there was a heart instead of Oliver’s name.  


“That’s grossly romantic,” Molly said, “When’d he do that?”  


“You probably don’t want to think too much about it,” Lucy said, leaning against the desk. She handed Molly the family photo back.  


“You’re right.” Molly nodded, “I don’t. Say you don’t think you could use your new Head Girl powers to get us an audience with our father do you?”  


Lucy rolled her eyes, “I distinctly remember you insisting we come down here right away not even writing ahead to see if he was in.”  


“So no?”  


Lucy laughed, “Shut it.”  


The door opened and both girls looked up.  


“Is everything alright?” Percy asked, looking them both over. He had a pile of papers in his arms, and his glasses were so far down on the edge of his nose they were likely to fall off if he moved too fast, “Molly I thought you were in Diagon Alley for the day.”  


“Not anymore,” she said, “Went home to find Lucy hiding from her school letter.”  


“Oh it came? Now you know Lucy,” he set the papers down on the closest thing, a chair and they teetered precariously but managed to stay piled, and he pushed his glasses up, “It doesn’t matter one way or the other. You’ve worked very hard in school and we’re all proud of you. Not getting Head Girl doesn’t mean that any of that doesn’t matter anymore and you should still be happy with everything that you’ve done and making prefect and your grades and all that.”  


“Dad.”  


He looked up and she pointed to the badge on her chest wordlessly.  


“And I should just stop talking now because you don’t need to be reassured,” he smiled, 

“Congratulations Lucy dear. We knew you’d make it.”  


“I’m just glad I’ve already graduated,” Molly said, leaning back in the chair, “Luce would relish in being above me.”  


Lucy rolled her eyes, “You know you’d have a pass when it came to me that you couldn't tell anyone about ever.”  


Molly put a hand on her heart and smiled with an over exaggerated look of happiness, “I know.”  


“Have you seen your father? He’ll want to know.”  


Lucy shook her head, “We came right here after I made Molly open the letter for me.”  


“You know I made Mum open mine,” Percy said, “Well I say we all celebrate. After I file this paperwork however. Why don’t you two go and find your dad and I’ll be home soon as I can? We’ll do whatever you like Lucy. Just like when Molly made captain.”  


“Which is more impressive than Head Girl anyhow,” Molly interjected. Lucy knew she was only joking, and in a way it was nice. Some small part of her worried that Molly would be jealous or something, that Lucy had made Head Girl and Molly hadn’t, but she realized that Molly didn’t care about that, not like Lucy did.  


Percy laughed, “Of course Molly dear. Go on girls, the sooner I get this done the sooner I can come home. Congratulations again Lucy, that’s really wonderful. I love you both.”  


“Bye dad,” Molly hopped up and linked arms with Lucy, “See you for the party.”  


“It’s a party now?”  


"A Gryffindor level party," Molly gave him a pointed look, "So brace yourself."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this little bit. i wanted to set up lucy as head girl before writing works with her at hogwarts as head girl (*percy weasley voice* excuse me i'm head girl)
> 
> as always, you can find me at feuillytheflorist on tumblr!
> 
> love to all of you!


End file.
